


A las 2 a.m.

by Datenshi, Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datenshi/pseuds/Datenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama nunca envía mensajes de texto o llama.<br/>O eso es lo que Hinata pensaba hasta que una noche Kageyama le envió un mensaje de texto a las 2 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A las 2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At 2 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884846) by [Valgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus). 



> [Esto no es mas que una traducción (espero que justa) del trabajo (único) de Valgus, quien amablemente me permitió traducir y publicar este trabajo. Me gustó mucho y no pude resistir compartirlo para quienes tienen dificultades con el inglés. Seguro que tú también disfrutarás tanto de esta historia como la he disfrutado yo ^w^. A continuación palabras de la autora.]
> 
> Este fic está situado después del Tokio Arc.

En alguna ocasión después de que Hinata dijo que él podría recibir los pases de Kageyama, él insistió en tener el número de Kageyama. Aunque Hinata estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de ver que Kageyama tuviera un móvil, incluso estaba más sorprendido de que (Kageyama) le diera su número.

Aunque Kageyama no le dió directamente su número (a Hinata), sino que tuvo que abrir el borrador de un mensaje de su celular porque aparentemente Kageyama no recordaba su propio número.

Hinata se rió burlonamente, “¿Cómo no puedes recordar tu propio número, Kageyama?”

Kageyama no le reclamó, pero hizo un puchero mientras veía su celular. “Porque tú eres de la única persona que preguntó por mi número.”

Hinata parpadeó. Aunque Hinata pensaba únicamente en el voleibol, era muy fácil darse cuenta que Kageyama podría ser un tipo popular solo por su altura. Hinata sabía acerca de aquellas cartas que Kageyama recibía en su casillero de zapatos.

“¿Uh, estas seguro?” Hinata dijo aun burlonamente. Podría pensarse que Kageyama estaba bromeando, si tan solo no supiera que seguramente Kageyama tenía tanto sentido del humor como Tanaka-senpai tenía cabello.

“Bueno” Kageyama miró fijamente a Hinata. “Yo nunca le he dado mi número a nadie excepto a ti. Además, esto es por el voleibol, ¿verdad? Tenemos que hacer algo acerca de tus penosas recepciones”

Hinata sintió como si algo estuviera atorado en su garganta, pero asintió y sonrió ante la posibilidad de tener mejores recepciones.

Él no sabía en ese entonces que nunca usaría el número de Kageyama para nada, hasta cuando terminara el viaje a Tokio.

*)*

Kageyama era el enemigo natural de Hinata, pero también su mejor compañero de equipo. Ellos siempre estaban discutiendo el uno con el otro de una manera que Hinata nunca hizo con ninguna otra persona. Tal vez por eso pensó que Kageyama era especial para estar con él incluso si cada día (Hinata) tenía que escuchar sus gritos.

Tal vez ese es el por qué Hinata se sentía tan solitario cuando quería tener un servicio diferente de Kageyama y Kageyama estaba en desacuerdo. Ellos no hablaron por semanas e incluso cuando lo hicieron en la cancha, porque debían, hablaron muy poco e incómodamente.

Cuando ellos finalmente desarrollaron su nuevo ataque y se reunieron después de tanto, Hinata  pensó que lloraría de alivio. Era un poco raro estar feliz por ser llamado ‘Tonto’ nuevamente, pero Hinata supuso que no había nada que hacer.

Porque Kageyama era especial.

*)*

En el bus de regreso desde Tokio, Hinata estaba tan cansado incluso para mantener sus ojos abiertos. El resto del equipo estaba igual, así que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Kageyama después de eso.

Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de dejar la escuela para tal vez dormir un largo sueño de 24 horas, Kageyama hizo un esfuerzo extra para seguirlo.

“Practicaremos nuestro ataque de nuevo mañana pasado,” dijo él, mirando abajo y haciendo un puchero como acostumbraba.

Hinata asintió lentamente por el cansancio.

Pero cuando se alejó, sintió como si Kageyama todavía permaneciera mirándole hasta que diera vuelta a la esquina.

*)*

Hinata llegó a casa a las 6 p.m., tomó un baño y estaba demasiado cansado como para cenar. Cayó dormido inmediatamente y durmió como un tronco, no se dio cuenta de nada excepto tal vez cuando Natsu—quien proclamaba extrañar mucho a Hinata—le trajo una manta fresca y cubrió a su hermano mayor en ella.

En algún momento después de medianoche, Hinata despertó para ir al baño. Cuando volvió a su cama, toda calentita, su teléfono sonó.

Cogió su teléfono de la mesa y vio un mensaje nuevo.

Un mensaje de Kageyama.

Hinata se despertó rápidamente y se sentó inmediatamente. Con su mano ligeramente temblorosa, abrió el mensaje. Algo en su estómago se sentía como si se revolviera.

(1:57) Kageyama: Hinata, ¿Estas dormido?

Hinata miró el pequeño reloj digital en la esquina superior de la pantalla de su teléfono. Fue hace sólo tres minutos. Escribió una respuesta, todavía con dedos temblorosos.

(2:00) Hinata: Estaba. Pero ahora no.

(2:01) Hinata: ¿Por qué?

Kageyama no respondió hasta después de cinco minutos.

(2:06) Kageyama: Oh, solo preguntaba. Además, no suelo mandar mensajes (de texto), así que escribo muy lentamente.

Hinata le río a su móvil.

(2:07) Hinata: Estoy tratando de imaginarte siendo lento y malo en algo. Honestamente es muy difícil (de imaginarlo).

(2:09) Kageyama: Cállate, tonto Hinata .

(2:10) Hinata: ¡Ja! Como lo estoy escribiendo, no tiene sentido, porque no estoy haciendo ningún sonido, así que ya estoy callado.

(2:13) Kageyama: Eso suena estúpido.

(2:14) Hinata: ¡Y lo dice el chico que casi no fue a Tokio porque tenía malas calificaciones!

(2:17) Kageyama: ¡Tú también, tonto! ¡Tomamos juntos aquellas lecciones con Tsukishima y Yachi-san!

Hinata se rió a carcajadas, aunque se tuvo que cubrir la boca mientras lo hacía, porque no quería despertar a todo el vecindario.

Al pensar en todas las dificultades para estudiar que tuvieron que pasar para poder ir a Tokio, Hinata olvidó en escribir una respuesta. Cuando volvió a mirar su móvil, Kageyama ya había enviado otro mensaje.

(2:22) Kageyama: Hey, ¿Te quedaste dormido?

(2:23) Kageyama: Tonto.

Hinata tecleó furiosamente.

(2:24) Hinata: ¡No lo estoy! De todas formas, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo mandando mensajes en medio de la noche?

Kageyama no respondió después de un minuto, así que Hinata esperó. No respondió después de cinco minutos tampoco. Después de diez minutos, Kageyama todavía no respondía, así que Hinata comenzó a escribir ‘Bueno, tú eres el que obviamente se quedó dormido’

Pero entonces su móvil sonó de nuevo.

 (2:38) Kageyama: Estoy muy cansado, pero no puedo dormir.

(2:39) Kageyama: Estoy pensando en ti.

Hinata leyó estas cuatro palabras una y otra vez.  _Estoy pensando en ti_. Kageyama no parecía el tipo de persona que diría esas palabras. Pero, ellos recién habían hecho las paces después de negarse a hablar el uno con el otro durante tanto tiempo.

Así que Hinata escribió una respuesta.

(2:41) Hinata: Creo que entiendo. También estoy pensando en tí.

La respuesta de Kageyama fue casi inmediata.

(2:42) Kageyama: Pienso en todo el tiempo que no hablamos el uno con el otro porque pensábamos de diferente manera.

(2:43) Kageyama: Temía no volver a hablarte nuevamente – que nunca pudiéramos hacer otro ataque que funcione.

Hinata miró la pantalla de su móvil, por un largo tiempo y en silencio.

(2:46) Hinata: También estaba un poco asustado.

(2:47) Hinata: Aunque, supongo que fue nuestra primera pelea seria.

(2:49) Kageyama: ¿Crees que tengamos otra pelea seria en el futuro?

(2:50) Hinata: Tal vez. No podemos hacer nada ya que ambos tenemos personalidades fuertes, sólo que soy del tipo ruidoso y tú del (tipo) silencioso.

(2:51) Hinata: Además, tú eres realmente estúpido, estúpido Kageyama.

El móvil de Hinata sonó muchas veces con rabia después de eso.

(2:51) Kageyama: ¡¡¡Por qué tú…!!!

(2:51) Kageyama: ¡¡¡Tonto Hinata!!!

(2:51) Kageyama: ¡¡¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme estúpido!!!

(2:51) Kageyama: ¡¡¡Tú, pésimo receptor!!! ¡Tenemos que trabajar más duro mañana pasado!

(2:52) Kageyama: Ah, en realidad ya es mañana, aunque… es cerca de las 3 a.m. Creí que aún era antes de la media noche.

Hinata miró la pantalla de su móvil, las palabras de Kageyama, y repentinamente quería ser transportado a la habitación de Kageyama, donde el estúpido colocador probablemente estaba en su cama, haciendo todo lo posible por escribir insultos a Hinata lo más rápido posible.

Hinata de pronto se contuvo de sollozar.

El estúpido Kageyama era estúpido.

Y (Hinata) extrañaba tanto ser insultado por aquel estúpido colocador.

Su móvil sonó de Nuevo.

(2:54) Kageyama: ¿Ahora si estas dormido?

(2:55) Kageyama: ¿Mis palabras fueron muy duras? Lo siento.

(2:56) Kageyama: Sabes que no quería decirlas.

(2:56) Kageyama: Me conoces.

(2:57) Kageyama: Probablemente tú eres la persona que me entiende mejor que nadie, dentro y fuera de la cancha.

Este último mensaje hizo que Hinata marcara el número de Kageyama.

“¿Por qué me llamas?” fue la respuesta inmediata de Kageyama una vez que contestó al teléfono. (Kageyama) hablaba en voz baja y parecía enojado.

Hinata quería decir algo además de ‘Estúpido Kageyama’, pero todo lo que hizo fue tartamudear y sollozar.

“¿H-Hinata?” Kageyama de repente se oía ronco y había un ruido. “Hey, ¿estas llorando?”

Hinata trató de acallar su llanto, pero no pudo.

“¿Mis palabras te hirieron tanto? Lo siento mucho” la voz de Kageyama se fue haciendo lentamente más baja “Lo siento mucho. No quería herirte”

Hinata balbuceó a su móvil, “¡Estúpido Kageyama!”

“¿Qué…?” Kageyama sonaba muy confundido.

Hinata no sabía que decir ‘te extraño’ fuese tan duro, mucho más duro que recibir miles de pelotas de voleibol, tal vez.

“Escucha, no sé porque lloras, pero lo siento. Tal vez ahora es buen momento para volverte a dormir” dijo Kageyama.

Asi que Hinata se deslizó bajo su manta, todavía con su móvil sobre su oído.

“Kageyama” sollozó Hinata.

“¿Qué?” El ‘que’ de Kageyama fue mucho más gentil de lo habitual.

“No cuelgues”

Kageyama suspiró, “No lo haré. Ahora ve a dormir”.

Hinata tendido en su cama, cálido debajo su manta, pero aún más cálido al escuchar el sonido de Kageyama deslizándose bajo su propia manta en su propia cama.

Entonces Hinata cerró sus ojos y escuchó la respiración de Kageyama. El colocador aún no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

“Hinata” susurró repentinamente Kageyama. Hinata se estremeció porque escuchar la voz de Kageyama tan cerca de su oído en su propia cama era una nueva, aunque emocionante, experiencia.

“Mmm?” murmuró Hinata, apoyado en su almohada.

Kageyama simplemente respiró durante un par de segundos, antes de seguir hablando, “Te extraño”

“¿Eh?”

“Te-Te extraño. Tal vez. Me refiero, no hemos hablado tanto desde aquella vez. Bueno, no hablamos todo ese tiempo, pero… no llegué a experimentar Tokio contigo. No fuimos a los baños juntos ni hicimos toda esa basura que solemos hacer usualmente cuando pasamos la noche en otro lugar con el club”.

Hinata solo le rió a su móvil. “Me siento igual, Kageyama”

Kageyama solo respiró por algún tiempo más, igual que Hinata.

“Ahora ve a dormir, Hinata”

“Tú tambien, Kageyama.”

Kageyama suspiró, “Pero, no cuelgues”

“No lo haré” Hinata sonrió, a pesar de que Kageyama no podía verlo. Tal vez Kageyama podía oírlo.

Hinata se durmió lentamente, por el cansancio y las lágrimas, con el sonido de la respiración de Kageyama.

No sería pronto, pero tal vez un día Hinata podría dormir con la respiración de Kageyama a su lado.

Hasta entonces, llamando a Kageyama en medio de la noche como ahora estaba bien, porque ya sea dentro o fuera de la cancha, Kageyama siempre lo hacía sentir sin lugar a dudas, inexplicablemente invencible y seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> [Palabras de la autora.]
> 
> KageHina es tan burdo y arruina mi vida de la manera más perfecta posible.  
> Me disculpo por la avalancha de fics que lancé en este sitio.


End file.
